Fighting Back
by Kei Nyoko-the masked gem
Summary: Konoha has fallen. It's people are the prisoners of the attackers and inflitrators. But she will not bow down. Never.
1. Chapter 1

A sort of variation on THE SLAVE. Just wait, it's pretty good. (At least, I think so)

Konoha had fallen last month. Taken over from the outside, and infiltrated from the inside, Konoha hadn't stood a chance. Everyone had been captured or killed. No one escaped. No one got away. The prisoners had been marched through the gates in hordes, to the Sand. There they were separated into male and female groups. There, with the females, our story begins. In that room is a girl who will face more hardships in her time as a prisoner than any of the others, because she would not bow down to those who would rid her of her decency.

This girl had tried to fight her way out all the way to the Sand. The guards had been ordered not to kill any of the females, but she arrived completely black and blue. However, the guards were not completely unscathed either.

"You know, you could have just given up. No one would have given you any grief." Sakura said, tending to Hinata's numerous wounds. "God, they really beat you up good."

"They have taken us prisoner, Sakura-san. I would not give up without a fight." Hinata's voice was soft now, gentle, not at all reminiscent of the harsh insults she had thrown the guards earlier.

"I still can't believe it. Our allies, the Sand. And Sasuke, having the Sound join in the attack. And here I thought we were so close to having him come back." Sakura sighed, her eyes sad. Patting her shoulder, Hinata smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sakura, I feel much better now. You're a great medic nin." Hinata tried to distract Sakura, but it didn't work. "Why don't you go help Tenten. I hear she got beat up a lot too." Wearily, Sakura stood and walked over to the other side of the room.

Hinata sighed, her body aching. Sakura hadn't been able to do much at all, but others need help more than her. She leaned back against the wall, enjoying how the cool stones felt through her clothes. She became only vaguely aware of those around her, the huddled masses of crying women and girls. She didn't want to see the aftermath of the battle. It couldn't even had been called a war, just a battle. Konoha had fallen quickly. Neji, an infiltrator, had put food poisoning in all of the Hyuuga's food. Hinata had been lucky. She had eaten with the Hokage last night at a formal dinner. Ironically, the dinner had been called by Hinata to discuss her …… suspicions about Neji's odd behavior. The Hokage had been the only woman killed. She was someone for the prisoners to rally around, and that could not be allowed. Hinata knew what they would do next. Half the prisoners would be taken by the Sound, half by the Sand. They would do everything they could to break the spirits of the prisoners, even separate families. Neji and the second infiltrator would be given a choice of which village to go to. Either way, they would live in the highest luxury until they died of old age.

The second infiltrator had been one of the bigger surprises of the attack. Hinata still couldn't believe it. Sure, he had hated most of the people of Konoha for shunning him, but still…… she would never had guessed it would be Naruto who would betray them.

Hinata shook her head vigorously freeing her head of these thoughts. There was no sense in reasoning it out now. She had to face the present, and the future.

Guards entered the room, with two scrolls. One had names of all the women in this room, while the other had jobs for them. They were to be called up one by one and given jobs, then they would perform these jobs for a few days, and then the 'lords' would choose their favorites and take them. This was explained to all of the women in a condescending manner. Hinata remembered that the Sound and Sand do not respect women as Konoha does…..did.

And so they were called, one by one, and given their jobs. Hinata did not pay attention, until she was jolted out of her reverie by her own name. Making her way slowly to the front of the room, Hinata never stopped glaring at the guards.

"She's a pretty one." One guard said lustfully. Hinata's eyes flashed and her expression was one of unadulterated hate.

"Yeah, but vicious too. Look what she did to my hand." This guard Hinata recognized from the trip. She remembered with pride how she had bit him almost to the bone.

"Feisty is another way to describe it. And look at that body."

"She's got nice full curves for a Hyuuga, I must admit. And she's got to be good in bed."

"I wouldn't mind hitting that, that's for sure."

"Shut up both of you. I have decided. You will be a perfect bedwarmer for our Lords." The third guard smirked at her, appraising her body with an impressed look.

"No." Hinata's voice shook with anger, her hands curled into fists. They would not rid her of her modesty too. Never.

"Oh, look, little kitten is shy. Don't worry kitten, they're not that bad in bed." Before the guard could blink the heel of Hinata's palm connected with his nose. Had her muscles not been weakened, his nose would have been shoved into his brain and he would have died. As it was, he just had a badly broken nose.

"You bitch!" He screamed, clutching his face.

"Hahahahaha! See, she's dangerous." Hinata spun around to face this one, and her roundhouse kick hit his groin. He clutched it in pain, his face twisted in utmost agony.

However, before she could turn to face the last one, she felt a needle pierce the skin on her upper arm. A hissing sound and her immediate drowsiness told her that she had just been injected with a sedative. And then everything went black.

She woke up several hours later, just after nightfall. The worst time to wake up, for in just under half-an-hour she would be called for her first night on the job.

"You started a real upheaval, you know. They could have used you as an example." Tenten was leaning over me, her patented hairstyle disheveled, hairs escaping and sticking to her face. "It's almost time to go. I hear if you don't go, they'll send the guards to drag you there."Hinata had never seen Tenten seriously frightened, but somehow the concepts of the guards terrified her.

"Tenten, how can you go along with this? Don't you want to fight?"

"Of course I do, but I can't. Hinata, there are so many guards, and they all have weapons. Besides, what is there left to fight for. Konoha is gone, burned to the ground. We can't go back there."

"We will rebuild. We can be free again."

"Hinata, you have no idea how scary it was to see you fight them up there. The way that guy snuck up on you and stabbed you, and I shook with fear when you collapsed. Your eyes rolled back into you're head, and you looked like you were dying. I-I just ….. I couldn't take it." Tenten was shaking violently. Had Hinata really scared her so much? Was it really that terrifying?

"Hush, calm down now. You'll be fine, don't worry. You don't have to fight, if you don't want to. Besides, you're still recovering. Why don't you tell me what job you got?" Hinata was stroking Tenten's fly-away hairs back now, calming the girl.

"Same as you, unfortunately." Tenten sighed as she realized how late it was. "Come on, I hear they posted the schedule for who you'll ………… visit tonight." And with that Tenten dragged Hinata to the door of their chamber.

Hinata glanced at the list. She first looked at who else shared the room with them. It was four to a room, and they had paired up people who knew each other previously. Because of this, Hinata shared her room with Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. This group was the first to have to 'entertain' (that's how the sheet described it anyway) the 'lords'. Sakura was with Naruto (Naruto's dream come true), Ino was with Sasuke (Ino's dream come true), and Tenten was with Neji. That meant that Hinata was with the homicidal maniac, aka Gaara. Which meant she was going to have to fight her way out again. She was going to have a hell of a lot more bruises in the morning.

Hinata hadn't left on time. She had been planning not to leave at all, but, just like Tenten predicted, the guards came. Apparently Hinata now had a reputation, and they sent eight guards, just in case. By the time Hinata was shoved through Gaara's door each of the guards had at least two bite marks and three scratches. When Hinata fought them, she fought dirty.

After being shoved into the room (and having the door locked too), she could hear them leaving. They had rid her of any hairclip or bobby pins that she could have used the pick the lock. Getting angrier by the second, she spun around to face the room's other occupant, lying across the bed, _stark naked!_

Gaara began to beckon her forward, but she planted her feet firmly right where she was, and gave him a glare that dared him to try and come closer.

Gaara glared back, and got up to try and drag her to the bed. He noticed how her eyes never left his face, never once strayed down his perfect body, and never stopped glaring. He was only a yard away when she finally spoke.

"Stay the hell away from me." She spat, her voice almost shaking with anger. He simply raised an eyebrow, continuing to try to close the distance between them. He hadn't even realized she'd moved when he felt sharp nails scratch and mar his perfect cheek. In a reflex he reached up and grabbed her neck, slamming her against the wall.

He expected her to give up, expected her to let him take her now. Instead one hand tried to pry the hand off, and the other was going for his eyes with nails. He squeezed tighter, cutting off her air.

Hinata felt the air flow stop in the same moment that she managed to get two fingers off her neck. Knowing that she had to stop him before she died or, worse, passed out, she brought the fingers to her mouth and bit down hard.

She had surprised him, and he released her in favor of tending to his hand. Examining it for a second, he noticed that she had drawn blood. That is until he noticed her attempt to make him trip. Jumping back, he didn't have time to pause before she was charging at him again.

Using his superior strength, he slammed her against the wall again.

"You can't win." He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her cheek. Her indignation made her strong enough to push so that she was no longer trapped by the wall. They were now a couple yards from the wall, almost in center of the room.

"I don't have to win. I just have to make it until morning."

"You are a slave, and mine for the taking."

"Never. You will never own me."

"I already do."

"Not if I keep fighting. Not if I have any say in it."

"You don't." With this statement he slammed her against the wall again. Somewhere, deep with in him, he felt surprised by this behavior. He hadn't expected a fight. Not at all. She still fought him and managed to shove him a few more feet. Then she sank her teeth into his arm, her nails into his face, and her knee into his groin. At least, she would have, if he hadn't jumped away, to the other side of the room.

Hinata inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long night.

When morning arrived both were panting and sweating. Hinata's clothing was torn here and there, while Gaara had scratches all over he is torso, and bight marks up and down his arms. When the guards arrived, he dismissed her, too tired to fight anymore. There were several times when he had thought he'd won, but she always surprised him.

Hinata, meanwhile, had enough energy to fight the guards on the way back. She got out of the first night with her virginity intact, and she had a while to rest now. Getting shoved into her room, she saw everyone already there, all staring at her.

"Oh my god, Hinata!"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"It's alright guys. I'm fine, just a little bruised. I fought him all night, and I made it." Hinata was smiling, her eyes shining. She had done it! She had gotten through it! "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Don't forget to get some sleep and get some food. We have a day off now, but it won't last for long." Tenten was the most worried. She had warned me that exactly this would happen, and it hurt her to see the after-effects.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Hinata smiled a dazzling smile, and skipped off to the shower. Defeating her oppressor, and teaching him a lesson was great. She would make sure he knew exactly what she thought of him. There was so much more to be done, but that could wait. She would enjoy happiness while she could.

Meanwhile Gaara was in the worst mood ever. This girl had rejected him, and left very visible wounds on the very day he had to eat breakfast with the others. Great.

As soon as he walked into the room, Uzumaki was bothering him.

"Wow, Hinata must be feisty. You actually got injured." Naruto was trying to restrain his hysterical laughter, and failing miserably.

"The dumb bitch fought with me all night." Gaara muttered.

"What do you mean 'fought'?" Neji was curious. The girl her knew, even as the leader of the Hyuuga clan, could not have hurt Gaara.

"She tried to physically hurt me, that whore."

"So, does that mean you didn't actually do the deed?" Naruto was ever the dirty minded one.

"How could I with the hoe fighting me?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You couldn't even force Hinata, the weakling, to do it with you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tell you what Sabaku, I'll take this one that gave you so much trouble for a bit, and you can take Ino." Sasuke smirked. Not only would he get rid of an obsessive fan girl in his bed, but he'd also humiliate Gaara by getting a girl he couldn't. Perfect. Besides, Hinata wasn't tough at all. Right?

Boy, did he have another thing coming.

[Author's Note review to tell me how you like it please. I'm working on my other fics, but this has been bugging me.

ps; My inspirations come and go, so I should get another one for an older fic soon, okay?


	2. Chapter 2, Sasuke's turn!

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry, my computer ran out of free trial time, and it took a while to get the word stuff. But I'm back, and here's the new chapter! I promise to update my other fics real soon, okay?

She was happy, even thought she knew it would never last. All day she smiled and laughed, cheering her friends up and supporting them. She knew eventually it would become routine to fight and get through it every other night. But for now she was going to bask in the after glow for as long as she could. The day flew by, the first time she had been happy since Konoha had fallen. Her attitude was catching, and everyone smiled and laughed when she was in the room. The guards looked at them as though they were crazy, but the former citizens of Konoha had found a kind of unity through Hinata's bravery. Something to be happy about where there was so little happiness. Hinata united them, made everyone smile if only for a day. She helped the small children with their work, visited her sister in the kitchen, and wandered the halls. Nothing could damper her spirits, not even the fact that they had two guards follow her everywhere except the bathroom. She made sure to visit everyone she could knowing the effect she had. Her happiness wasn't loud and boisterous like Kiba's, or hidden like Shino's. It was more like she was a serene sun, her happiness radiating from her, and she took advantage of this. She smiled, laughed, made fun of her guards, anything to get the whole room smiling. She needed them united and happy, willing to fight for something.

She sighed as she stretched out on her bed, waiting for sleep to come. It had been an especially long day, and the happiness of before had worn off. Specifically, it wore off when she had to comfort the other group of "bedwarmers". They were terrified of what would happen, and not one of them had anyway to refuse. They had cried, and Hinata thought of what her friends must have gone through. And then, how they must have felt when she came back and hadn't slept with Gaara. She knew how she would have felt. Useless, weak, stupid, like a coward.

_I'll make it up to them tomorrow…_ and with that she fell asleep, happy once again.

Hinata was beginning to wonder if there were any short days at this place. Today was spent making sure her friends were feeling better. Mostly is was old inside jokes, smiles over memories, and singing songs that they all knew.

But it wasn't always like that. Toward the end, Hinata asked each of them what it was like the night before. Their experiences were mostly the same, with variances in style of dress, seduction, kissing, etc.

Finally, Tenten asked the question they all wanted to know the answer too.

What was it like for Hinata?

So Hinata told them all about it. She told them how many times she got so tired she wished she could just stop. She told them how Gaara had reacted, how many times she had surprised him. And she told them how she knew the novelty would wear off, and Hinata would be left to sigh and fight. And how she wondered how long she could keep it up, or if it was worth it. She told them how scared she had been 

sometimes, when Gaara had almost kissed her, when she had first walked in, when she had left only to feel the hatred in Gaara's eyes as she walked out.

And then they smiled and laughed once again, each secretly wondering if their nightmares would go back into their sleep and leave them alone during the day. Wondering if they would ever get out of here alive.

Hinata sighed. And now she was being dragged off by guards (12 this time, they were learning) to go see the amazing chicken-butt haired wonder. Perfect. All she wanted to do was sleep, but that would have to wait for a while.

The guards shoved her roughly into the room, slowly but surely learning what set her off and when she could hurt them. This knowledge, however, did not stop them from running like scared bunnies as soon as the door was shut.

Nearly landing on her face, Hinata muttered something that sounded like 'rat-bastards' before turning to face Sasuke.

And as she saw him and what he had done to the room, her eye twitched and it took all her self-control to stop her jaw from dropping. Sasuke was dressed in a flowy white shirt, revealing some of his chest, and tight black pants. Candles and incense filled the room, with rose petals scattered over the bed. It looked like a scene from a bad romance movie.

Unable to control it, Hinata burst out laughing.

Sasuke glared at the girl rolling around on the floor now. This wasn't Hinata. It couldn't be. Hinata was one of those shy girls that loved all that romantic junk. This should have made her blush and stammer, not collapse on the floor laughing. This wasn't even the cold, hard Hinata that Gaara had described.

Hinata collected herself and stood up again. Still chuckling, she looked straight at Sasuke, and almost completely seriously, asked, "Are you gay or just stupid?"

Sasuke's entire body twitched violently at this query. He glared at her, imagining her head bursting into fire.

Hinata decided to continue, unable to resist the urge to goad him into answering. Besides, they would end up fighting eventually, and she wanted to get as much fun out of this as possible. "I mean really, candles? Champagne? Rose petals? Not to mention that get up." She gestured to his outfit. "Do you wear this everyday, or did you think you could actually woo me with this shit?" Hinata hadn't stopped chuckling, finding everything about her current situation particularly hilarious. Here she was, captured by idiots who had destroyed her village, and one of the ring leaders thought that she would fall for him if he did a bit of romantic-y shit.

"Girls love this sort of thing." Hinata just burst out laughing again. It took her far longer than last time to calm down, and she had to wipe tears from her eyes when she did.

"You're kidding right? You do know you have me imprisoned? It isn't exactly a turn-on for me. Didn't Sabaku tell you anything?" Sasuke didn't like the way this girl kept making fun of him. She was enjoying herself entirely too much for his taste.

"Anyway, I'll just go now." Hinata started to make her way to the door, when she felt Sasuke grab her arm. Easing out of his grip, she turned to glare at him. "You better just let me go now, before you get hurt. You're obviously gay, so I'm going to spare you pain and me hassle. Just let me walk away right now."

"I'm not fuckin' gay you retard. And you're not fuckin' leaving." Sighing, Hinata turned back to face him. He wasn't like Gaara, making advances straight away, so she had been willing to cut him a little slack. You know, for the whole destroying the village thing. Everyone and his brother knew that Sasuke was messed up, so that got him even more slack. But if he thought that she would be his bitch, then he was wrong.

"Back off or you will regret it, Uchiha." Sasuke couldn't believe how this girl went from laughing her ass off to threatening him in two minutes. Was she PMSing or something?

"No."

One word. That was all it took to set up everything that was going to happen, and stop Hinata from giving Sasuke slack anymore. Any advance, even the smallest one, and he would be getting a face full of fist.

And so the night was spent, fighting one another to the brink of exhaustion. Unlike Gaara, Sasuke fought with his strongest attacks, and was never surprised. However, Hinata didn't hold back either. She was finally let go when he passed out, partially from a blow to his head, but mostly because he had used up too much chakra. The medics rushed in and she slipped out.

However, this fight made Hinata realize something. She would have to keep training and learning, because if she didn't they would get to know her attacks, and she wouldn't win anymore. She wouldn't have anything left to fight for, and, more importantly, neither would anyone from Konoha. But they wouldn't let her train, would they?

Hinata slipped into her room again. It was pretty early, so she was the first one there. She wasn't really tired, and there was no after glow because of her realization. Lost in her own thoughts, she had no idea how much time passed before a knock at the door. Sighing, she got ready to be the happy, hospitable fighter.

However, upon opening the door, she saw Gaara instead. Letting her gaze harden, she practically spat at him. "What the hell do you want?" She was in no mood to deal with this right now.

"You knocked Uchiha out." There was no question, no emphasis, just a plain statement.

"No, really? Did I? Cause, you know, it wasn't like I was there or anything." Hinata was practically dripping sarcasm, condensing it from a intangible thing to a venomous liquid that was staining the floor. Returning the glare Gaara sent her, she continued. "It was the dumbass's fault for using too much of his chakra. _I_ was willing to cut him a little slack and not beat the shit out of him, but he went ahead and provoked me."

"Come with me." Gaara didn't show the fascination that ebbed and flowed just beneath his stoic mask. This girl was interesting, of that much he was certain. He felt a nagging pull to find out more about her, and that disturbed him slightly. But all he really wanted to know was how strong she was. That was it. Why should he be interested in anything else?


End file.
